


Princess Maddison of The Winter Fey

by Chloecleo246



Category: Iron Fey Series - Julie Kagawa
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloecleo246/pseuds/Chloecleo246
Summary: "You've been gone for too long, Ash," Sage said "Maddi changed, like us all,"Cold as Ice, Ash's baby sister. Cruel and calculating.Yet she wasn't always like this.Ash remembers the sweet innocent Faery she used to be, but nothing stays sweet in The Courts.Or does it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own The Iron Fey

"Ash?" a familiar voice said

"Mia," I said mentally wincing, Goodfellow would be hard to explain but Meghan would be impossible, "What are you doing here?"

"That's my welcome," she said moving into view, I saw Puck push Meghan behind him and reach for his knifes, "No, hello Maddi, where have you been?" her eyes narrowed slightly at Puck.

"Robin Goodfellow, how surprising" she said keeping her fabricate of indifference up, "and Meghan Chase," she finishes eyeing Meghan.

"Mia," I start warningly "Don't,"

Madison ignores me, "I didn't know you were looking for a pet, Ashy," she said mockingly, "She even looks familiar. Just like her,"

"Like who?" Meghan asks

Goodfellow growls and steps forward, "Say that again, I dare you!"

"Careful, Robin. That almost sounded like a challenge" she giggled, "I hope you haven't forgotten that you're the trespasser here,"

"Mia!" I said firmly, "Why are you here?"

"You always spoil my fun Ashy," she said pouting, before sighing "I came here to rest before going home," she said "Now what are _you_ and _them_ doing here?"

"Shelter for the summer fey," I say

She gives me a piercing look "Does Mummy dearest know?" she smirks, before vanishing into a flurry of snowflakes.

"Who was she?" Meghan askes

"That would be my sister, Madison," I said "If you'll excuse me," I finish, walking off hopefully towards Mia.

"You are an idiot Ash" Mia laughs,

"Mia, _don't_ " I say, catching her arm,

"Don't call me that Ash, and don't what?" she says slyly twisting herself free, "You are one of Princes' of the Winter Fey, Ash" she states moving around him, "You have duties and responsibilities,"

"You are hardly the person to lecture me Princess _MIA,_ " I say moving away from her.

"Not true," she replies not missing a beat "I fulfil all of my duties as a Princess and as many other things" she say smirking.

"Maddi don't" I say gritting my teeth,

"So now it's Maddi? So typical of you Ash, you're only nice when you want something,"

"Maddi," I say,

"Three favours and I forget I saw you," she states,

"One favour and I won't tell Sage what happened," I counter,

"Two favours, one decade of you doing my duties, and I join your little adventure," She tilts her head sideways, "Your ex-best friend is heading this way," she says in a singsong voice,

"One favour," I say, she raises her eyebrows "And you can join us" I say just before Puck arrives,

"Deal, _Big Brother,_ " she says mockingly.


End file.
